


Cause You're Amazing Just The Way You Are

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected that someone like him could attract someone as prim and proper as Dr. Simon Tam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause You're Amazing Just The Way You Are

When it came to guns and blowing things up Jayne Cobb was a confident bastard. Always in his element when it came to being a mercenary, he had little time for anything else. He knew he wasn’t handsome like Malcolm or even eloquent like Book, he was just Jayne; an uncouth, momma’s boy. He never expected that someone like him could attract someone as prim and proper as Dr. Simon Tam.

Where he was rough around the edges, the doc was the epitome of class. So when Simon approached him for a date six months ago, Jayne had been surprised. The only relationships he had involved an exchange of money. Since the closest thing he had to a girlfriend was with his beloved gun, Vera, Jayne felt like he was out of his element. The first date, of course, had gone horribly wrong. While attempting dinner out of whatever the kitchen of the Serenity had to offer them, Jayne cussed like a sailor while Simon tried not to bumble like a fool.

Things might have not gone according to plan but by the end of the night, there was a request for another date followed a passionate kiss on the lips. Now it was six months later and Jayne still didn’t know what a guy like Simon wanted with a slob like him. Yet, that didn’t stop him from accepting the young doctor’s proposal of marriage.

He could have blamed the champagne that Simon had smuggled on board or the ring he had Kaylee make out of some scrap metal from the Serenity but the truth was Jayne was hopelessly in love with the young man. It was only when Simon dragged him to his quarters that the usually confident mercenary suddenly turned shy. Up until now, their relationship consisted of mutual hand jobs and blow jobs. During those times, Jayne was always in a state of being half-dressed.

He always been self-conscious of his body. Sure, Jayne was buff but he knew what he looked like naked and it wasn’t pretty. Scars crisscrossed his chest and back; telling the tale of his mercenary life. Those blemishes were one of the reasons he was hesitant about taking that next step. He didn’t want Simon to see them especially when he knew the doctor’s body would be perfect. So when Simon started to undress him, Jayne tried to pulled away. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t let Jayne go.

After divesting Jayne of his t-shirt, Simon traced each scar and whispered, “I love you.”

Any doubts he had were forgotten as Jayne took his lover into his arms. Kissing him passionately on the lips, tongues danced together as he unbuttoned Simon’s shirt. Unwilling to leave the sweetness of Simon’s mouth, he pushed it off the doctor’s shoulder as Jayne gently pushed him up against the wall. With some reluctance, he broke their kiss before the rest of their clothing ended up down on the ground.

Taking note of his lover’s body, Jayne stared at Simon lustfully before asking, “Are you sure?”

“Very,” the doctor replied.

“You got anything?”

“Front pocket,” Simon said, gesturing to his jeans.

After picking them up, Jayne’s hand fumbled inside the pocket until it grabbed onto the tube of vanilla scented lube. Opening it, the mercenary squeezed some of it onto his fingers before he began to prepare himself; surprising Simon. All pretenses of a gruff man who took names and killed in the name of money slipped away, revealing the vulnerable man inside.

In this room with the man he loved, Jayne Cobb wasn’t just a hired gun. So as two fingers soon joined one, he scissored them inside making sure that he was ready for Simon’s large, thick cock. Finally, he was sure he was ready, Jayne looked at the young doctor with lust filled brown eyes.

“Need you.”

Slowly after he thrusted inside his lover’s opening, Simon began a gentle rhythm.

“Beautiful,” the doctor whispered as he made love to his partner.

As they moved as one, Jayne only wished he had been brave enough to do this sooner.


End file.
